


i'm by your side.

by doctorwodka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Other, POV Second Person, Study Date(?), Studying, Uses Y/N and You to refer to reader, ig can be interpreted as romantic? wasnt really written w that fully in mind, no pronouns really used to refer to reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwodka/pseuds/doctorwodka
Summary: A quick fic about studying with Leorio for a test in your shared class.
Relationships: Leorio Paladiknight/Original Character(s), Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Kudos: 45





	i'm by your side.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eris_Lovelorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_Lovelorne/gifts).



> does a lot of this make sense? probably not. :) but this is no longer in my hands, so godspeed y'all <3 ik the leorio/reader tag on here is extremely lacking, so, uh- have fun guys

You really didn’t know what was happening in this class, to be quite honest.

The professor droned on in your Molecular Biology course, you and the handful of other students dutifully taking notes, but nothing was sticking in your mind. It was all completely going in one ear and out the other, and honestly? It was  _ boring _ . You’re glad this was your last year before taking the MCAT — you’re not sure you’d  _ want  _ to continue into the medical field if you had to have another class with this professor for another year.

You realize with a jolt that, suddenly, everyone was packing up around you. You glance down at your notes and see that you started zoning off again. Fuck. At this rate you may  _ have _ to take this class again. And then you hear it — the dreaded mumble of  _ not ready for the test _ . 

Maybe you should’ve been paying attention to the syllabus a little more thoroughly.

In your distress, you barely hear someone clear their throat beside you. You whip your head up, and your gaze falls onto the guy you sit beside every day.

Tall with a pale complexion and dark hair, he would maybe  _ almost  _ blend into the crowd. That is, if he didn’t constantly wear suits to class. Seriously, dude, how many identical suits do you own? Or is it just the same suit every day? And what was up with the  _ sunglasses? _ You’d really have to ask him that eventually. Maybe. If you got the courage to talk to him for more than a few moments in class.

He’s got his eyebrows furrowed in worry, but he has a small smile regardless.

“Hey, you alright?” he asks. “You look like you’re having a crisis there.”

You blink up at him, before sheepishly closing your notebook. It seems like the universe did want you to talk to him.

“Well, uh — I don’t exactly think I’m ready for this test. Nothing’s been sticking lately.”

He hums, shuffles his own notebooks around before putting them into… is that a suitcase? Hm. Okay. Just another addition to the mystery of this guy, huh.

“If you want, I’m free this evening. We can do a study session at that coffee place over on Fourth,” he motions with his thumb in the general direction. “It’s got a nice atmosphere. I try to do my work there when I can. Got too much work to stay in my dorm all day, pre-med and all.”

You squint, trying to determine if he’s trying to ask you out, but his expression is clear of any apprehension or cockiness you normally associate with guys trying to get you to date. After a long moment, you shrug and give him a smile.

“That’d be great, actually,” you reply, slightly relieved. He smiles wide at you, sticking his hand out, and you return the favor by shaking his hand for a moment.

“I’m Leorio,” he says, before pausing. “And you… are…” You watch him struggle for a moment before rolling your eyes.

“It’s [Y/N],” you say, stifling a laugh. “You’d think that your glancing at my papers would at least let you gleam that.”

Your teasing goes straight over his head. It’s almost baffling how quickly it does, actually.

“I- Wh- I would  _ never _ ,” Leorio sputters, brows furrowing in distaste over the accusation. “If I’m gonna pass the MCAT, I need to know it all myself. Plus—”

You put your hands up in mock defeat, a small grin on your face. 

“ _ Whoa _ , it’s alright. I’m joking. You don’t look like the type of person to cheat, anyway.”

His anger seems to fizzle out just as quick as it came, but he still seems to want to pout. You roll your eyes, before turning and pulling out a scrap piece of paper and scribbling your number on it. You hand it to him, and he looks at you questioningly.

“That’s my number,” you say, letting out a little laugh when his eyes widen slightly. “My last class is done by... three-ish? Just text me the address and when I should head over sometime before then.”

He nods, pulling out his own phone to start inputting your number right then and then. You’re going to ignore the fact that you just gave a stranger your phone number. It’s  _ fine _ . Totally fine.

You collect your stuff, giving Leorio a small wave before you head on out to your next class of the day. In your pocket, you feel your phone buzz. It’s heavy there as you stifle the urge to check it while still in eyesight of him, but it only lasts so long when you leave the building.

* * *

It’s a miserable few hours of classes. Thankfully, with it still being early into the semester, not many professors were giving too hard of projects, but the knowledge of all the work that will pile up soon puts stress on your mind.

You push it away, though, as you continue your walk from where you were on Sixth Avenue to Fourth. You double check his text, making sure you’re on the right street. Once you’ve confirmed that, you walk a bit more confidently.

The coffee shop isn’t too hard to find—it’s just off of an intersection, a couple people milling about on the outdoor patio. When you open the door, the bell above it jingling lightly, you note that there were several large plants positioned here and there. Acoustic music plays warmly in the background, though it’s tuned out by the slight murmur of people inside.

It’s easy to pick out the other student in the crowd; he’s hunched over a small, two-person table at the window and wearing a suit at the tailend of summer, for god's sake. Thankfully, he has taken off the jacket—something told you the slight twirling of the fans above would help cool him off if he kept it on.

As you wander further into the shop, you see that he’s copying his hurried notes from today into a notebook, much more legible now. He seems very caught up writing things down that he doesn’t even acknowledge your presence there. If he even realizes you’re there in the first place. You wonder how he can stand keeping his sunglasses on all day.

“Hey!” you say with a smile, dropping into the chair across from him, making him blink up at you and straighten up in his own seat.

“Oh! Hey,” he says with a light laugh, eyes flickering from you and back to his notes. “Didn’t notice you were here already. You want to start going over notes, see what you remember?”

You give a small hum and nod as you dig through your bag to fish out your own books.

“I mean, it’s better than cramming right before the test. The test is on everything up to this point, yeah?”

Leorio nods, flipping through pages and seemingly decides on one at random.

“Now,” he starts, making you readjust in your chair from the tone he puts on. Very serious over some studying, huh? He looks up at you. “What do you remember when we went over pharmacogenomics?”

Oh, god, he really  _ was _ serious.

* * *

It’s a long hour and a half study session, but by the end of it, you think you’re definitely far more prepared for this test than you had been.

“Thanks for this,” you say with a small smile as you start to pack up your bag. “I’m not sure I would’ve remembered, like, half of that without your help, to be honest.”

Leorio beams down at you. “It was nothing. Helped me out, too, after all.”

You shoulder your bag and the two of you start heading towards the door. In your free hand was a partially drunk iced coffee that Leorio had kindly paid for alongside his own chocolate croissant. 

The two of you walk in relative silence back to campus, but after a long stretch, you glance over at him.

“Hey, Leorio, you mind if I ask a personal question?”

He considers this a moment before shrugging.

“Sure, go ahead. I don’t mind.”

You bite on your lip for a moment, considering how to phrase your question.

“Why are you on the pre-med track? I know I don’t know you very well but there’s something.. Different about you, I guess? You just… give off different vibes.”

Leorio pauses, blinking down at you before shrugging.

“I wanna be a doctor. It’s as simple as that. Help out those who need it. I’m sure you’ve heard it before from tons of other med students.”

You frown at him before decidedly bumping him with your elbow, huffing.

“You’re one of the first that I’ve met who actually seems like they’d be a  _ good _ doctor, so you better keep on that. You’ll save a ton of people, I know it.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you see something in his shoulders relax, and he sighs. With a tired smile, he replies, “Yeah, I hope so.”

You didn’t hope for it. You knew it.

Leorio was gonna save people, and if studying with him helped at all, maybe you should keep doing it.

That left a warm feeling in your chest, and maybe, just maybe, your silent vow of helping him out would eventually really help him out in the long run.

And, hopefully, it would help you through this semester, too.


End file.
